The Secrets
by Just-Makin-A-Mess
Summary: What will happen when Miley gets a secret admier and when Oliver has a secret? Will Miley find out who her secret admirer is? Last Chapter is up
1. The Note and Confussion

**The Serect Admier **

**Miley woke up realizeing she was late, Getting ready for school. She jumped out of bed and then got dress in a Black Tank top with a white jaket, she whore blue jeans, with black flip- flops. When Miley was done she ran down stairs, to Find her dad standing at the door with the car keys in his hand.**

**Robbie ray: Hey Bud You missed the bus,if you don't come with me you get a ride from jackson.**

**Miley: I'll take the ride thanks dad.**

**Miley Got to school and went straight to her locker she opened it and found a piece of paper. She opened It and was about to read it when oliver and lily came in and took the paper from her.**

**Lily: Whats this?**

**Miley: I don't know I found it in my locker.**

**Lily: Omg... Miley this is a love letter!**

**Miley: What? Let me see that.**

**( It read)**

**Dear Miley,**

**Roses are red Violets are blue I have a Secret Crush And Its On YOU.**

**Love,  
Your Secret admier.**

**As Miley read out loud Lily went into thinking mode.**

**Lily: Miley who could it be?**

**Miley: I don't know but he seems sweet.**

**Lily: What about, Jake, Josh? Dean? Zach, or maybe its Oliver.**

**Oliver: Huh...What?**

**Lily & Miley Giggled: Nothing**

**Oliver: Oh OK but hurry up we are gonna be late to homeroom.**

**Miley: Yeah OK.**

**The Walked to hoemroom. All morning Miley couldn't think in class,She kept thinking who is it? why would they like me? Why wouldn't they tell me who they are?  
These Toughts went throught her head througth the morning, She was so glad lunch came around.**

**Oliver: Miley, Earth to Miley. ( Waveing his hands in her face)**

**Miley: huh...Oh,Sorry oliver.**

**Lily: This is really getting to you isn't it?**

**Miley: I just want to know, I mean I keep wondering if he won't tell me who he is then what is he hiding?**

**Oliver: Maybe he is just scared, you know of being rejected.**

**Miley: Maybe, I'll catch up with you guys later i have a headace.**

**Lily: Want me to take you to the clinic?**

**Miley: No Finsh Your lunch I'll see you later?**

**Oliver: Are you sure?**

**Miley: Yeah**

**Lily: OK**

**Miley left and lily turned to oliver.**

**Lily: Oliver, Wanna tell me somehting?**

**Oliver looks down at his food and just sits there.**

**Lily: OMG! Oliver you know who wrote Miley that letter don't you?**

**Oliver: No, What makes you think I do?**

**Lily: Oh Please, You Like miley its totaly obvious.**

**Oliver: Who said I like miley?**

**All of a sudden there was a crash then a scream...**

**Jessica: Miley Omg... Miley are you ok? Somebody get the nurse!**

**Lily and Oliver come running in.**

**Oliver: What happen?**

**Jessica: She was walking and I said Hi the she just fainted.**

**Lily: What do you mean she just fainted?**

**Nurse Alice: Out Of My Way, Move it people. Who Is good friends with miley?**

**Oliver and Lily: We are**

**Nurse Alice: Ok you guys call 911 and then her dad. HURRY!**

**Oliver ran so fast that lily didn't see him go. she ran to the first phone she could find and oliver was already talkign to miley's dad.  
After a couple mintues The ambulence came and took miley away. Oliver and Lily begged to go with but the school wouldn't let them. They would have to Go vist after school.**

**Oliver and Lily came to the hospital, to find Miley Unconsious. Lily sat beside her besy friend, and told her everything was gonna be ok. Oliver jujst stood by the door wondering if the letter caused it. Robbie Ray, Walked in and told Oliver and lily that miley fell pretty hard and had a concusion, and that she wzas in a small coma.  
Lily was so teriffed.**

**Robbie Ray: She apperently was over whelmed with something and it caused her to faint. Do guys have any clue what it was?**

**Lily: Well she did get a letter from a secret admier. And its been driven her crazy to find out who.**

**(Mean while inside miley's mind she was thinking and hearing all of this)**

**Robbie ray: Nurse could that have caused her collasped?**

**Nurse: Yeah if it was driving her insane but just that wouldn't cause her to faint like she did.**

**Robbie: well she has had a lot with her job going on.**

**Nurse: that could've done it. OK she will be ok in a couple days. she will wake up and won't remeber anything. But she should stay here for a while.**

**Robbie Ray: Ok but she will be ok right ?**

**Nurse: Yup she will be fine.**

**After a week Miley woke up in the hospital not rember a thing that happen that week. She woke up scared to death, realizing she was in the hospital.**

**Miley: Where am I? Why am I here?**

**Just then Robbie Ray came in.**

**Robbie Ray: Oh Thank god Your ok.**

**Miley: What happened? Why Do I have a splitin headace?**

**Robbie ray: Well You had an accident.**

**Miley: what happened?**

**Robbie Ray: You collapsed in the hallway at school, and hit your head.**

**Miley; I don't remeber anything, But U remeber dreaming Lily taking about something like a secret she had too tell me.**

**Robbie Ray: Well Maybe youi dreamed it.**

**Miley: Yea Maybe**

**Robbie Ray: You Wanna Go Home Bud?**

**Miley: Yea**

**Later That day Miley was in her room when she had a group of visters. There was Josh, Jake, Jessica, Lily, and Oliver of course,  
Dean, and Vanessa.**

**Robbie Ray: You guys now remeber, she isn't herself, she can't remeber some things, so she might not remeber what happen last week.**

**Oliver: She Can't remeber anything?**

**Robbie Ray: well she said something about lily wanting to tell her a secret? whatever that means.**

**Lily: Really? ( Lily said looking guilty)**

**They walked into miley's room to find her reading in her bed.**

**Josh: Hey Miley, How are you feeling?**

**Miley: I'm better, what are you all doing here?**

**Jessica: We wanted to make sure you were ok.**

**Miley: Well thats really nice of you guys.**

**Jake: well we all wanted to give you this ( Hands her a packet of homework)**

**Miley: Oh Thanks, a whole bunch work.**

**Dean: And this. ( He handed her a gold necklace)**

**Miley: Oh My God, You guys didn't have to do that.**

**Josh: It was Olivers Idea.**

**Miley: really, Thanks oliver. ( She gets up and gives him a hug)**

**Robbie Ray: Miles get back into bed, you need to rest.**

**Vanessa: Well I didn't know about the necklace but, I will help with the work you missed though.**

**Miley: Thank you so much vanessa.**

**Robbie Ray: Ok, guys but Miles needs her rest. You can come by tomarrow if you want to.**

**Everyone: Feel better miley.**

**Miley was looking at her new neclace when she noticed a note in the case. Miley took it out, it read.**

**Dear Miley,**

**I'm sorry you fanited but You are still beautiful.  
Your eyes Twinkel when you smile And you always make me smile, Even when you aren't in your best mood.  
I Like you and hope you Like me too.**

**Love,  
Your Secret admier.**

**It soon all came back to miley,**

**FLASHBACK**

**Jessica: Hey Miley**

**Miley: Hi Jes ( all of a sudden miley came crushen down)**

**Jessica: aahhhhhhhhhh**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Miley: Well that narrows it down, Its eather Josh, Jake, Dean, or maybe it is Oliver.**

**The Next day Miley thought she was well enought to go to school, but her dad said two rest for 2 more days.  
Later that Day Lily and Oliver came over with Vanessa so they could help her with her homework.**

**When they got up staris, Miley took out he note, and showed it to lily and vanessa. Oliver Just stood there looking at his English Book. Miley told them it was one of them that was over and lily, looked at Oliver, and Pulled him aside.**

**Lily: Oliver you need to tell her. Now!**

**Oliver: I can't, What if she dosen't feel the same way?**

**Lily: you want me to ask?**

**Oliver: Would you?**

**Lily: yeah I'll make up an excuse for you to go home.**

**Oliver: Ok thanks lily.**

**Oliver left and sayed that he had a doctors appoinment.**

**Vanessa Left cause she had to get home for dinner.**

**Lily: So about your secret admier.**

**Miley: What about him?**

**Lily: Who do you want it to be from?**

**Miley: I don't know but... can you keep a secret?**

**Lily: Miley come on I've been keeping your Hannah Montana secret for months.**

**Miley: Yeah but... this is totally different, its not about me.**

**Lily: WHAT! What do you mean?**

**Miley: When I was in the hosptial I heard you and oliver talking.**

**Lily: Really? what did u hear?'**

**Miley: That oliver was keeping a secret from me and so were you, but i heard olivers secret, after you went home.**

**Lily: He stayed?**

**Miley: Yeah.he sat down and was talking to me. He said he has had this secret ever sence I came here. He said he likes me more then a friend.**

**Lily: Oh My God, he told you?**

**Miley: You knew?**

**Lily: Well I figured it out the day, you collasped. well?**

**Miley: Well what?**

**Lily: Do you like him?**

_**I know The First Chapter is long but I wanted to leave it off with a cliffhanger.**_

_**Tell me what you think and give me ideas**_


	2. I don't Know Maybe I do

Miley: Do I Like him? I don't know. I mean ever scince I heard him say that in the hospital I just feel different around him. Maybe I do like him.

Lily: That great

Miley: What about the secret admier?

Lily: Wouldn't Oliver had written it?

Miley: But I don't think Oliver would of told me and still left it as his secret admier.

Lily: Maybe, I'll Find out tomarrow and let you know.

Miley: OK, see you later Lily.

Lily: Feel Better Miles.

When Miley went to sleep that night she kept dreaming trying to figure out who her secret admier was. she tossed and turned all night. The next morning Miley's dad asked if she wanted to go to school and that if she wasn't feelin well to just go to the nurse. Miley told her dad ok and got dressed for school. 


	3. OMGThe Notes

**_Sorry It took so long to put up a chapter, With school starting and stuff its hard to find time to write._**

When Miley got to school, she was suprised at how nice everyone was being, even amber and ahsley were being nice. Miley walked to he locker to find yet another note.

Dear Miley,  
what has brown hair, and hazel eyes?

the one I love. Meet me at the park, on the bench at 3:00 I'll be waiting

Love,

Your Secrer Admier

Miley was becoming exsigtthed to find that she would soon find out who wrote these letters.  
Just then Oliver came up and scared Miley half to death.

Oliver: Miley!

Miley: Whooa...Omg oliver you scared me.

( Oliver gives miley a hug)

Oliver: I'm glad your ok.

Miley as she was hugging oliver felt something she never thought would happen, She didn't want to let go. She couldn't belive it SHE LIKED OLIVER.

Miley: Yeah but if I get the slightest headace i'm to go to the nurse.

Oliver: Thats understandable.

Miley: so whats going on...I mean everyone is being nice...even Amber and Ashley

Oliver: I don't know...must be something in the water at school...goood thing I don't drink it

Miley Just let out a laugh then the bell rang and Oliver and Miley walked to class.

At Lunch Miley walked over to find oliver and Lily and a Big Vase of roses on them.

Miley: Hey Guys...Whoa who are these for?

Lily: YOU!

Oliver: Yea here's the card.

Miley opened it and read the card.

Dear Miley,

I can't wait till this after noon.  
I keep Thinking of you.

Love,  
Your Secret Admier

Miley picked up the flowers and started to leave the lunch room.

Lily: Where are you going?

Miley: Well The roses are beautiful but I still have half a day i can't go walking aroung with them I'm gonna give them to nurse alice for helping me. See you guys later.

Oliver & lily: Bye

Lily turns to oliver.

Lily: Oliver!

Oliver: Lily!

Lily: R u miley;s secret admier?

Oliver: No!...I mean I do like her and while she was in the hospital I told her but...

Lily: But what?

Oliver: She dosen't know what was going on while she was in a coma.

Lily:You'd be surprised. ( Lily said mumbleing)

Oliver: HUH!

Lily: oh nothing...Lets go get miley

Olvier: ok?

Oliver was confused that day he heard what Lily said but couldn't put it together.

Miley was walking to the park to find a bench with a note saying:

Miley,  
I'm sorry I couldn't make it but go to homecoming with me? Please

If your answer is yes go to the Post office at 5:00 tomarrow to find something I think might

help.

So sorry I coun't make it

Love,  
Your Secert admier

Miley walked home, and came inside and was to tired to eat so she went striaght to bed.

**_So whar do you think? Who is Miley's Secret admier?_**

**_Leave Reviews and stuff._**


	4. Too Many People talking at once

**_Hope you enjoy chapter 4, don't forget to write reviews_**

Miley awoke to find a letter by her side table. she was surprised to find it wasn't a note from her secret admier but a note from her dad telling her he had an out of town emergency for work even though his work is mileys since she was Hannah Monatna. Just then Miley remebered she had a concert tonight and wouldn't be able to go to the post office so she called Lily.

Miley: Lily?

Lily: yeah?

Miley: I need you to go to the post office at five tonight and get something for me please!

Lily: why can't you get it your self?

Miley: I have a concert...Plase! I beg you!

Lily: Dose this have to do with your secret admier?

Miley: Did you find out who it is? ( Miley got her hope up)

Lily: Sorry but no...but I will do that post office thing if you promise to take me to your next concert.

Miley: Ok Lily I promise...and Thanks...I got to go Oliver I in the other Line.

Lily: OK...C'ya Miles.

Miley: Bye Lily. ( Clicks phone to turn phone call to oliver)

Miley: Hello?

Oliver: Hey Miles Meet me at the beach I have to ask you something.

Miley wondered if he was gonna ask her to homecoming but she didn't want to get her hopes up but she was still hopeing that he liked her.

Miley: Ok but it better be fast I have a concert tonight, or do you wanna come?

Oliver: umm...Let me tell you what I was gonna first.

Miley: OK..I'll be there in a few.

A couple minutes later Miley arived at the beach and sat by her favorite place to wacth the sunrset. Her concert had been post oned becase of miley's dad being out of town.

Oliver's POV.

Omg..There she is, I hope she says yes, or maybe i'll chicken out...god she is so beautiful with her hair in the breaze Ok Oliver control yourself, Just ask miley to Homecoming thats it all you have to do.

END OD oLIVERS POV.

Miley:. Hey Oliver

Oliver: Hey Miles

Miley: So what did u want to ask me?

Oliver: UMM...( This is harder then I thought) I was wondering if...Um...( Just say it)  
Youwantedtogotohomecoimngwithme? ( Crap that was to fast she prbably didn't understand me)

Miley: What oliver slow down, what did u just say?

Oliver: Just know you don't have to say yes.

Miley: I can't say anything if you don't tell me.

Oliver: well I said...

Just then Lilly comes running down yelling Miley

Lilly: Miley, Miley, Miley!

Miley: Sorry Oliver, WHAT WHAT WHAT?

Lily: Look what was at the post office for you.

Hands Miley a georogus gown that was Blue, it looked like a ball gown and on top was a note.

Miley,

I see you have decided to except my invite to homecoming, here is a dress it should be about your size, I asked your brother Now you should be all ready the shoes are in your mailbox.

See you homecoming Night,  
Your Secret Admier

Miley: Its beautiful, OH Oliver what were you saying?

Oliver: Oh Never mind

Miley: No what?

Oliver: Its just I was gonna ask you to homecoming ok there I said it ( He took off running)

Miley: OLIVER! COME BACK!( Miley yelled so load, that people could hear her a mile away)

Lily: Ok Forget oliver, do you know ho your secret admier is?

Miley: I don't think I'm gonna go to homecoming

Lily: Why?

Miley:I really wanna go with oliver, I think I'm In love with him.


	5. Miley Thinks Of a Plan

Lily: What! Are you serious...But its Oliver!

Miley: I know..But I Don't know maybe it is just the feeling I hurt him.

Lily: Ok Are you sure?

Miley: no...but I guess i'll have to wait and see.

The next day Miley walked into school to find yet another letter in her locker but this time it wasn't her secret admier it was from oliver.

Dear Miles,

I know I probably don't have great timeing with this but I Think I'm in lover with you.  
and have been scince you have moved here. But with you going to homecoming with someone else.  
I don't have the heart to tell you its ok with me cause it isn't. I am addmitting I am extremly jelous. I do hope you have fun at homecoming, I have decided not to go, considering I don't have a date and on't want to ask anyone but you.

I hope You really do have fun with your Secret Admier,

Love,  
Oliver

From this point Mileys heart jumped she knew she liked Oliver, no she knew she loved him.  
But how was she going to tell him? She knew he probably was goiing to aviod her, she had to come up with a paln.

All day Miley tried to talk to Oliver but he would eather shrug her off, or when she would right a note to him in class, he would read it and just throw it away.  
Finally she thought of a plan but little did she know her plan would work to well. 


	6. Miley's Plan works a lil bit

That evening she got a Letter from her secret Admier, It stated:

Dear Miley,

I'm am So happy you are going to Homecoming with me!  
To Find out who I am Meet me tomarrow at the mall, at the new club opening. There will be a ticket waiting for you at the door. I will be inside by the DJ. I will also be carring a single Red Rose.  
Look for me.

Love,  
Your admier.

Miley, got a tingle, she knew she liked Oliver but there was just something about this guy,  
that made her excited.

Later That Night Mley put the last finishing touch on her plan.

------------------------------------

The next day at school, Miley was perpard for her plan. Oliver had walked into the school bulding and she had placed a letter, in his locker from her.

Miley: Hey Oliver!

Oliver: Hi (Kinda ignoreing her)

Miley: Oliver whats wrong? You won't talk to me anymore

Oliver: What do you want from me miley? I thought I explained it in that letter I gave you Yesterday

Miley: Fine You don't want to talk to me thats fine. ( Miley Ran of crying into the bathroom Lily came up on Oliver)

Lily: Hey Oliver! Whats wrong with miley?

Oliver: I don't know

Just then Oliver, opened his locker and the letter fell out, on the cover it read to Oliver from your secret admier. But when He opened it it wasn't from his secret admier:

Dear Oliver,

This is the only way You will talk to me. Listen I'm real sorry, I didn't know Someone was going to ask me to homecoming. But Scince you won't talk to me at all, just don't dicth out on You Frist Homecoming. Becca Still Dosen't have a date ask her, Oliver If you really like me like you say you do, you'll do this for me. You will let me figure out what I want in my life I just don't know right now. But I do Know That I like you. More then just a friend too. I just need to stay committed to this date. It wouldn't be fair to this guy. Please Oliver Forgive me.3

Love Forver,  
Miley

Oliver hit his head on the lockers,

Oliver: What Have I done

Lily: What do you mean?

oliver hands lily the note and lily reads over it.

Lily: Oliver You know what you have to do.

Oliver: What she said she need to figure things out

Lily: She also says she likes you, And I mean Like likes you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley Went to the club that night to meet her secret admier. She Wore a black tanktop, with a black skirt to macth, with black sliders ( type of shoe). She went you to the frount where a paid ticket was waiting for her she went inside, and looked for him, she spotted him right away...It Was... 


	7. The Jerk

It was Josh!

Josh: Hey Miley you look beautiful tonight.

He hands her the rose.

Miley: Josh? You're my secret admirer?

Josh: Gulity.

Miley: Wow, I just never thought of you as the romantic type.

Josh: I was a little scared you were going to get asked to homecoming by someone else.

Miley: I was.

Josh: You were?...Then why did u come tonight?

Miley: Its complicated..let's just say your letter asked me a second before someone else did.

Josh: Oh...ok.

Miley: So...wanna dance?

Josh: Yeah, sure.

Little did Miley know, Oliver had just walked in and a slow song started to play. Oliver saw Miley dancing with Josh and stormed out.

-------------------------

The next day was Homecoming, Oliver had decided to ask Becca out, since he didn't have a date and he knew she liked him so much. Miley was getting ready. She wore her hair with little curls coming down like a waterfall. Around 5:00pm Josh was at the door.

Robbie Ray: Hey, Josh. Nice to see you again.

Josh: You too.

Just then there was a knock at the door. It was Oliver and Lily. They were all going in one limo together.

Lily: Hey, guys! What's up?

Josh: Hey Lily, Oliver.

Oliver: Hi.

Lily and Oliver's dates had arrived. Oliver and Becca took pictures then Lily and her date Sam did.  
When Lily and Sam were finishing up, Miley came down. Oliver, Josh, and Sam's mouth dropped to the floor.  
Miley looked beautiful, no beautiful didn't begin to cover it. She looked DROP DEAD GORGEOUS.

Miley: Hello Josh.

Josh: Woah! Miley, you look awesome.

Miley blushed: Thank you.

Miley: Hey Sam, Becca, Lily...Oliver, hey.

Oliver still had his mouth on the floor, he was starting to drowl, but Becca snapped him out of it.

Becca: Oliver!

Oliver: Huh what? Oh, h..h..hi M..m ..Miley!

Miley: Are you okay?

Robbie Ray took some photos of Josh and Miley. Then took some of the whole group.  
Then Jackson walked in and suggested to have one of just Miley and Oliver, and Lily agreed. So Robbie took them.

Miley: Ok Daddy thats enough, ya'll ready to go?

Lily: Hellz yeah lets go PARTAAAY!

They all loaded into the limo.

------------------------------------

When they got to Homecoming, all eyes were on Miley. She danced the night away with josh but couldn't help but realize that Josh didn't have his attention on her.

Miley: Josh...Josh...JOSH!

Josh: Huh, what?

Miley: What's going on?

Josh: Ok Miley I have to tell you something.

Josh lead Miley outside, but that didn't stop eveyone from watching what was going on.

Josh: Miley, I wrote those letters, because I was trying to make someone jealous. The truth is I don't like you. I only really took you cause I didn't have a date.

Tears began pricking behind her eyes.

Miley: If you didn't like me, why in the world did you leave those messages?

Josh: I told, because I wanted to make someone jealous. Someone who saw me put the letters in.

Miley: WHO?

Josh: Lily.

Miley: What?

From there Miley ran as fast as she could back home. she ran through the door up the stairs before her dad or even Jackson could ask what was wrong. Miley was sobbing into her pillow with her bedroom door locked.

About 10 minutes after Miley came home, Oliver busted thourgh and knocked at the door.

Robbie Ray: Come on in Oliver!

Oliver: Hey Guys.

Jackson: Maybe you can tell me what is wrong with my baby sister?

Oliver: Later where is she?

Ribbie Ray: In her Room.

Oliver: Thanks.

Oliver walked upstairs and knocked on Mileys door, and when he didn't get a respose he went down staris and got a key. He unlocked Mileys door, and sat next to her in her bed.when Miley had realized someone was in the room she got up from her bed and looked. When she realized it was Oliver she cuddled up in his arms.

Miley: Whats wroung with me?

Oliver: Nothing you are perfect

Miley: Oliver, he used me, He used me to go out with someone else, and you know who that someone else was.

Oliver: Who?

Miley: Lily.

Miley began to cry harder, into Olivers Shoulder.

Oliver: Miley there is nothing wrong with you, you are the most beautiful, sweetest, coolest person in the whole wolrd.

Miley looked up at oliver. Oliver started to lean in, When...

Lily: omg...Josh is such a jerk! Isn't he Becca

Becca: Oh yeah

Oliver: Hey guys

Sam: Miley are you ok?

Miley: No and if you guys don't mind I just want to be by myself ( she said while crying harder then she ever did before.)

Lily: oh..ok Miley I'll come by tomarrow to see how you are doing.

Lily, Becca and sam left Oliver, got up and started walking toward the door.

Miley: Oliver?

Oliver: Yeah?

Miley: Will you stay till I calm down.

Oliver: I'll stay all night if you want me to

Oliver layed down, and Miley cuddled up right next to him. He let his arm out, and he stayed there looking at her fall asleep, as did he after a while. 


	8. The Night Is Over

That morning Oliver woke up to find that Miley was asleep, in his arms. He didn't want to move He felt like Miley being where she was, it felt right. Oliver was stareing at the ceiling when Jackson walked by.

Jackson: Oken...why are you i bed with my baby sister?

Oliver: I fell asleep here trying to calm her down last night.

Jackson: Yeah Sure...DAD!

Robbie Ray came running up and asked what was going on?

Jackson: Oken...Look!

Robbie looked at Oliver and saw that Miley finally fell asleep.

Robbie Ray: Oh Thank you Oliver, I was afriad she wouldn't get any sleep.

Jackson: HUH?...ok not fair, how come if Miley is laying with a boy in her bed she dosen't get in trouble but if i even had a girl close to my bed i'd be grounded for decades.

Robbie Ray: Jackson go to work.

Jackson: Fine but i'm asking the same question later.

Jacksonleft and slamed the door shut witch frigtened Miley and she woke up.

Oliver: Hey Good Morning Miles.

Miley Looked at him and started to cry, She had realized that last night wasn't a dream.

Oliver: Whats wroung?

Miley: Everything...I wasn't dreaming it happened in real life...I got hummilated in frount of the whole school.

Oliver: Actually, Josh did. He took you to homecoming, and you were the most beautiful girl there.  
Everyone was stairing at you.

Miley: Oh..so that means thet all saw me get dumped, Great.

Oliver: Miley it isn't like that, ok Lily called me last night, you won best dressed at the dance.

Miley Just sat there in amazment, Oliver actually said all this things about her, after she was so mean to him. OLiver Got up to get miley some water and pancakes that Miley's dad made.

Oliver came back up with it and found Miley had gone back to sleep. He set the fod and drink next to her, and then he leaned over and kissed her on the forhead. He looked at her for the olgest time, thinking, She is so cute when she is sleeping I need to make my move. I know she knows I like her but, not now. Oliver Left Mileys house after a while of looking and thinging about her. 


	9. The Passionate Kiss

_**Sorry It took so long, I couldn't think of what to write, and I had to go to a funeral, so that put of time to. Anyway enjoy this chapter; I don't know how many more chapters I'm going to put in. But enjoy anyway.**_

**Miley awoke the next morning from her alarm that her dad set. Miley had no desire to go to school today she knew that people would make fun of her and by that she meant Amber and Ashley. She got dressed anyway. She decided to dress, hot so no one would remember what happened to her at the party. She decied to ware something from her Hannah closet and went down stairs to find Oliver and Lily waiting for her.she looked like**

**Lily: Hey Miles, how you feelin?**

**Miley: ok I guess**

**Oliver: you ready for school?**

**Miley: yeah lets go**

**All of a sudden miley was so excited to go to school. She knew her friends would stick up for her no matter what happened.**

**Miley got to school to find people congratulating her on winning best dreesed, for homecoming. Everything was going fine till she came up to her locker (which by the way is right next to Joshes)**

**Josh: Hey Miley!**

**Miley didn't even look at him she felt all the sadness, run through her again just like it had done at homecoming.**

**Josh: Listen Miley, I'm really sorry. After you took off I felt horrible and I realized, well I realized that I do like you.**

**Miley looked up at him with a look of disgust**

**Miley: That's great!**

**Josh: Really cause I was won ( he was cut off)**

**Miley: Yeah cause I don't like you. **

**Josh: Oh really then who would you date? No one in this school really likes you**

**Miley was so mad at him she saw Johnny walking by she grabed him and kissed him so passionately that Johnny joined in on the kiss.**

**Johnny: WOW**

**Miley: Just play along. Please**

**Johnny: after that sure.**

**Miley looked at Josh with an I can do whatever I want glace then walked off with Johnny holding hands. Once they got around the corner Miley kissed Johnny on the cheek and told him thnks for helping her prove a point.**

**_I know its sort but like I said before I have writter block. I know what I want to happen but I don't know how to get there. But I'll figure it out. Thanks to all of you who it the story. Leave reviews._**


	10. The start of Lily's Plan

**_Ok so the last chapter had nothing to do with the story. But whatever, I didn't want you guys to wait too long till I came up with an idea. But anyways Thanks to all of the reviewers that make me want to write with your great comments. Anyway here is the next chapter Hope you like it. Oh and for the record I don't own Hannah Montana or anything else, except some of the girls and guys mentioned. But that's about it I don't Own Mitchell (I wish I did) Miley, Lily. Josh. or Johnny. _**

**Miley Walked into class and sat next to Oliver and lily. The announcements came on and she listened to them. When they had announced Miley was best dressed at homecoming, it made her day. **

**The rest of the day was full of Congrates and Josh getting laughed at for dumping Miley. Miley even got complements by Amber and Ashley and was invited to Amber's pool party.**

**Miley walked up to Oliver's locker.**

**Miley: Hey Oliver**

**Oliver: Hey Miley**

**Miley: I wanted to thank you for being there for me and leaving your date. You really didn't have to do that you know.**

**Oliver: It's Ok Miley. I would do anything for you.**

**Just then Miley had leaned in and kissed Oliver.**

**Miley: Bye Oliver**

**Oliver stood there in shock. He couldn't believe that just happened.**

**Oliver stood there till Lily came up.**

**Lily: Hey Oliver….Oliver…..Earth to Oliver**

**Oliver: huh?**

**Lily: What s got you in a daze?**

**Oliver wondered if he should tell her but decide not to.**

**Oliver: oh I was just thinking of the test Monday remembering what I have to get done.**

**Lily: OH…Well anyway you still going to Miley's tonight for that sleep over?**

**Oliver had completely forgotten about it.**

**Oliver: That tonight?**

**Lily: Yeah today is Friday.**

**Oliver: Yeah I'll be there.**

**Lily: Great see you there.**

**With That Lily walked away to go find Miley since she was going to her house. Lily Finally found her.**

**Miley: So did you talk to Oliver?**

**Lily: Yeah, He is coming tonight.**

**Miley: Great, you want to tell me what you have planed?**

**Lily: No**

**Miley: LILY!**

**Lily: I want it to be a surprise.**


	11. Lily goes into action

**_This whole chapter is in lily's POV. Enjoy. By the way thanks to my loyal reviewers:_**

_**IheartDisney128, Toxxic-hugs, hmislife ,sandylover, and I'LLTAKEARIDEONTHEOLLIETROLLEY. Thanks for you're review on the last chapter. Know enjoy this on.**_

**Previous:**

**Miley: You want to tell me what your plan is?**

**Lily: No**

**Miley: LILY!**

**Lily: I want it to be a surprise.**

**Lily was setting up Miley's house for movies and a game of truth or dare. She wouldn't let Miley come down until Oliver arrived**

_**Am I forgetting something? Nope. OH Here comes Oliver.**_

**Lily walks over to get the door before Oliver knocked on it.**

**Lily: Hey Oliver**

_**Ahhh oliver is looking for Miles, Oh yeah Miley.**_

**Miley Oliver is here.**

**Oliver: What movie are we watching?**

**Lily: oh I don't know yet.**

_**Here miley comes, yes oliver is looking at her, wait is his mouth open, I guess I did better then I thought.**_


	12. Lily's Truth

_**Hey Guys, so Here is the next chapter enjoy, I do not own Hannah Montana or Miley or anyone else In the story.**_

**Miley came down stairs wearing a black tank top, and a really short skirt.**

**Oliver: H….H……H…H….Hi, M…..M…..M….Miley**

**Miley: Hey Oliver**

**Lily: Ok so what movie are we going to watch?**

**Miley: Let's actually go to the movies, I want to see John Tucker Must Die (This movie is so funny).**

**Oliver: Sounds good to me.**

**Lily: Ok**

**They drive to the movies and watch it. Then they come out,**

**Lily: So what did u guys think?**

**Miley: It was so funny**

**Oliver: Yeah it was a pretty good movie.**

**Thy rest of the way back to Miley's, they sat and talked about how good the movie was until the got back to Miley's house.**

**Miley: So what do u guys want to do now?**

**Lily: OOOO…..Truth or Dare**

**Oliver: With only three people?**

**Just then Jackson walks by.**

**Lily: Jackson!**

**Jackson: what?**

**Lily: Want to play Truth or Dare?**

**Jackson: ummm……sure.**

**They all sat around in a circle while Miley went to go get a bottle.**

**Miley: Who is going first?**

**Jackson: I will**

**He spun the bottle and it landed on Lily,**

**Jackson: Lily, Truth or Dare?**

**Lily: Um….True**

**Jackson: Who do you like.**

**Lily: Can I change it to dare**

**They all look at each other and yell NO!**

**Lily: Gezzse Fine I like Jackson**

**Jackson: What?**

**Lily: YOU ok **

**Miley: ewwww, how could you like Jackson**

**Lily: Whatever, '**

**Lily spins the bottle and it lands on…………**

_**Ha ha i'm going to make you wait. Anyway Leave Reviews, tell me what you think.**_


	13. The Cloud Nine Kiss

**Thanks for all the reviews; sorry I haven't had time to update. I've been having and going to a lot of back to school parties. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

**Oliver.**

**Lily: Oliver, Truth or Dare?**

**Oliver: Dare**

**Lily: I dare you to Kiss Miley.**

**Oliver: Only if it is ok With Miley.**

**Miley: Ummm, Sure I guess**

**Jackson: Oken keep your hands where I can see them.**

**Oliver: Alright, gosh Jackson.**

**Oliver leaned in to kiss Miley. They next thing they new there lips, were together. They felt like they were on cloud nine. The Kiss seemed to last forever, as it got deeper and deeper into a almost make out session.**

**Lily screeched, and Oliver and Miley pulled apart so fast not realizing what had just happened. **

**Now there was awkwardness in the room.**

**Oliver: I guess I'll go**

**He spins the bottle and it lands on Miley.**

**Oliver: ah, Miley Truth or Dare?**

**Miley: Truth.**

**Oliver: Would you ever……….**


	14. The Truth Reveled

**He spins the bottle and it lands on Miley.**

**Oliver: ah, Miley Truth or Dare?**

**Miley: Truth.**

**Oliver: Would you ever……….**

**Oliver: Would you ever ( he pauses) I mean what do, Who do , umm…what did you actually get on the math test? ( everyone looks at him)**

**Lily: that is such a stupid question.**

**Oliver: sorry couldn't think of anything**

**Miley: its ok I actually got a 22, on it**

**Jackson: What miss perfect isn't actually perfect,**

**Everyone rolled there eyes at Jackson.**

**Lily: Ok Miley's Turn**

**Miley spins it and it lands on her Brother.**

**Miley: Jackson, Truth or Dare?**

**Jackson: dare**

**Miley: I dare you to kiss Lilly.**

**Jackson: what**

**Miley: kiss lily, or would you rather kiss oliver?**

**Jackson: you're gonna get it miles.**

**Jackson leaned in a kissed Lily.**

**Jackson: ok my turn**

**He spins the bottle and it lands on Oliver**

**Jackson: Oliver truth or dare?**

**Oliver: Truth**

**Jackson: do you like my sister?**

**Oliver: yes**

**Lily: OMG…..Everyone except you knew that, Miley even knew that.**

**Jackson: Well Sorry**

**Oliver: ok I'm spinning.**

**He spun and it landed on Lily**

**Oliver: truth or dare?**

**Lilly: ummm, dare**

**Oliver: I dare you to run around Miley's house naked.**

**Lily got up went into a little corner and took off her clothes. She ran around and jumped back into her clothes.**

**Miley: I can't believe you did that**

**Lily: what it was a dare, Whatever my turn**

**She Spins The bottle and it lands on Miley**

**Lily: Truth or Dare Miles**

**Miley: truth**

**Lily: how do you really feel about Oliver?**

**Miley: I LIKE HIM**

**Oliver's and Jackson's mouth dropped**

**Jackson: What!**


	15. End

**I'm so sorry for not updating. This high school thing is harder then I thought. I have had so many tests already and reports. Anyway here it is I'm not sure if I'm going to do this as the last chapter or not. Well I guess you are going to have to read to find out.**

_**Jackson: what!**_

**Miley: I mean I don't know I just never mind forget about it.**

**Oliver: No! What? When…..when did u start to um….ummm…well like me?**

**Miley: Well it was when that day in the hallway, where you scared me and hugged me.**

**Oliver: really?**

**Miley: I thought you knew, I mean I thought I explained it in that letter**

**Oliver: I thought that was only to get me to go**

**Miley: no I meant it.**

**Oliver: Really? You like me?**

**Miley: Yeah, what you going to do about it?**

**Oliver: This!**

**Next thing Miley knew her and Oliver were in a lip lock. Miley pulled away after about 5 minutes, of kissing him to realize that Lily and Jackson left the room, and could hear something from the backyard, **

**Miley: Do you hear that?**

**Oliver: yeah **

**They got up and went to the back door. There they saw Lily and Jackson making out. Miley right away turned her head and Oliver caught her and pulled here into a small kiss and asked Miley to be his girl friend. Miley said yes and they went back to making out.**


End file.
